


Douceurs du matin

by experimentative_writer



Series: Home [2]
Category: Irish Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: The smaller body frame that Michael was spooning was still fast asleep. As he contemplated the messy brown locks and the galaxy of freckles before him, Michael let himself be filled by his senses: the warmth of the back against him, his hand lazily draped over the smaller man. Not only over him, he thought. He realized his lover was actually cuddling someone too.Michael smiled fondly at the sight; you were in deep sleep in James’ arms, face pressed against his chest, the older man’s arm around both of you and his hand resting on the small of your back, tangled with James’.orMichael wakes up before James and you.





	Douceurs du matin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the second part of the "Home" serie, altought it can be read without having read the first part. 
> 
> The title is in french (my first language), which means "Morning pleasures". 
> 
> A bit of french ed if you're interested at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Michael woke up to a warm body pressed against his. He slowly rose back from sleep, regaining consciousness of his surroundings. Opening one eye at the time, the light blinded him for a few seconds before he was able to look around him completely.

The smaller body frame that Michael was spooning was still fast asleep. As he contemplated the messy brown locks and the galaxy of freckles before him, Michael let himself be filled by his senses: the warmth of the back against him, his hand lazily draped over the smaller man.  _ Not only over him _ , he thought. He realized his lover was actually cuddling someone too. 

Michael smiled fondly at the sight; you were in deep sleep in James’ arms, face pressed against his chest, the older man’s arm around both of you and his hand resting on the small of your back, tangled with James’. 

Michael delicately rose on his elbow to have a better look at both of his lovers’. Michael’s heart filled with love as he saw that you were wearing one of his shirt, the clothing draping over your much smaller frame and showing one of your shoulder. He detangled his hand from James’ to caress your smooth skin, enjoying the feeling. 

James stirred lightly in his sleep as he sensed Michael’s hand leaving his. The older man caressed the Scot’s arm delicately before leaving a kiss against his hair. He slowly got up while watching both of his lover attentively in case one of them woke up at his movement, but neither of them moved as he stood from the bed. 

Michael carefully walked to the adjoined bathroom but turned when he heard you move and groan lightly in your sleep. As you did, James tightened his grip around you and sleepily kissed the top of your hair. You smiled in your sleep at your lover’s action and you too tightened your arm around his waist. Michael was watching you, a fond smile on his lips. Before he even got the chance to go back to what he was previously doing, James shivered hard enough to bring you back to just enough consciousness so you could wrap the cover better around the two of you, making the man smile in contentment. 

As both of his lovers went back to sleep peacefully, Michael went into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and take a shower. Being done with his teeth, and wearing only his boxers, he stepped out of them and stepped under the warm water, letting it roll against him as he appreciated the feeling. He washed himself lazily since it was early and he could afford taking a longer shower this morning  _ for once, _ not being in a particular rush. 

When he was done and after enjoying a few more minutes of warm water against his skin, he dried himself and put clean underwear. One hand busy wiping his hair, he opened the door from the bathroom to the bedroom, having closed it so the noise made from the shower wouldn’t wake up his lovers. Michael did not know he would be greeted by such an astonishing sight. 

Michael stopped in his track to look at his lovers. You were laying on your back, James slightly over you. You were both kissing lazily, still a bit asleep, messily; one hand in James’ hair, pulling him towards you, and James’ free hand roaming over your body. As Michael’s eyes followed your other hand, he realized you were leisurely stroking James’ half-hard member, making him groan and trust into your touch. James’ mouth went from your lips to your neck and then your naked shoulder, leaving hickeys and bite marks everywhere he could. His action made you roll your back as you enjoyed your lover’s lips on you. 

Michael felt himself grow hard as he watched his lovers making-out. He finally unfroze and walked in your direction; you turned your face to him, smiling as you finally saw your other lover, and you extended one hand in his direction to motion to him to come join the both of you. Michael layed back in his previous position, spooning James and leaving kisses along his shoulders. The smaller man moaned at his action and he continued to ravish your body. 

_ Home _ , thought Michael. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, english is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> As promised, french ed;   
"Douceur/douceurs" (adjective; "doux") can have different 'meanings' in french, depending on the context; 
> 
> -Pleasures (Douceurs du matin/Morning pleasures)  
-Sweets (Je lui ai donné de petites douceurs faites maison/I gave him some homemade sweets)  
-Softness (Sa voix est pleine de douceur/Her voice is full of softness)   
-Sweetness, kindness or gentleness (Il est rempli de douceur/He is full of kindness)  
-Smooth (Un décollage en douceur/A smooth take-off)


End file.
